bellas mark
by esme26
Summary: AU;what if bella had the french royality symbol since birth but she didn't know what it ment? what if carlie did research and figgured out whear she came from would she be excited? PLEASE REVIEW;BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight Stephanie Myers does

Rated K+

Takes place after Bella and Edward meet;

One night Edward sunk in belle's room and caught her off guard while she was changing into her PJ's. He noticed something weird on her right upper shoulder blade that he had missed before. He asked Bella" when you got the fleur-de-lis tattooed on your shoulder?" Edward I have always had that ever since I can remember. Charlie had once said that I was born with it and that's all I know! It is not a big deal, now can we please talk about something else? "Yes, but I know you are hiding something" alas I am not. If you want to know so badly why don't you ask Carlie? I am sure he wouldn't mind telling you his theory and I kind of would like to know myself.

After Bella was sound asleep Edward went back home to talk to Carlie.

When he arrived at home he went upstairs to Carlies office, and knocked on the door . Yes, Edward comes in. He had a smile on his face he was always so welcoming to Edward. How can I help you Edward? Well it's about Bella yes; I am listing what about her? Well I found a mark on her right shoulder blade that she said she has always had. I was just wondering why she would have that mark since birth. What is the mark? Fleur-de-lis is the mark on her shoulder. I see well what do you know about it? That it's a fleur-de-lis, and stylized lily or lotus flower that traditionally represents French royalty. It symbolizes light, life and perfection. Very good Edward I am impressed! Now why she would be born with it I am not for sure I have a few friends that are well were French Monks back in the 16 and 17 century. I will give them a call and see what I can find out.

Edward I have to tell you that this intrigues me not many people are born with that symbol on them. The people who did were very special. "That's why I came to you". She is special to me. Well you know she is like a daughter to me of course I will help you.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Carlie was writing an e-mail to one of his colleges from France. He wrote back. "Hello old friend how can I help thee in this late hour?"

Carlie wrote back asking him why the symbol could possibly be on Bella's back and what he thought it met? He wrote back

"Legend has it that an angel presented Clovis, the Merovingian king of the Franks, with a golden lily as a symbol of his purification upon his conversion to Christianity. Others claim that Clovis adopted the symbol when water lilies showed him how to safely cross a river and thus succeed in battle. In the twelfth century, either King Louis VI or King Louis VII (sources disagree) became the first French monarch to use the fleur-de-lis on his shield."

Could this mean that she is relate to the Merovingian king line? I need more to go off old friend.

"Well Carlie I think that you might be right she could be a part of that line. Or she could be a decent of one of the French kings. Carlie be careful I would have to see the mark for myself for sure."

When can you get here Frank? I will buy the ticket. Oh and by the way Bella is human I hope that won't be a problem?

No, that won't be a problem, but I am still surprised! I can be the day after next.

I will send you the ticket" I will look forward to seeing you again, and meeting Bella for myself." "This girl of yours seems very intriguing."

Indeed old friend it is and so is she.

After carlie conversation with his friend he went down stairs to discuss what he talked about with his friend. Esme will you get the kids together and come into the living room? Yes, I am on my way. Once all the kids got together in the living room I started to discuss what Bella might be. She could be a decent of one of the French kings or a decent of the Merovingian king line.

This is huge Edward said. Yes, it is but I am not even sure she knows but, it would make since. Edward you need to bring her back here that way we can talk to her.

He went to Bella's and told her that his family needs to talk to her. Edward I already told you that I have had that mark since birth. I know but carlie has a theory, and I think you really need to listen. Ok I will go with you. "Five minutes later I heard Bells' truck pull up in the drive way. "When Bella came in she looked a little frustrated." Carlie tell me why I am here in the middle of the night. Well it's about the mark on your shoulder. What of it? Well do you know what the fleur-de-lis symbol means? Yes, but what does that have to do with me? Have you wanted to ever know why you were born with that symbol? Yes, but I have stopped asking about it a long time ago.


	3. chapter 3

I have a couple of friends that have done quite a bit of research on the mark, and my fiend frank will be here tomorrow to give us his opinion. So far we have come to the conclusion that you are one of two things. One you could be a decent of the French kings, and the second, you could be a decent of the Merovingian king line do you know what that could possible mean for you Bella? Yes, but why me we still don't know why or how. My friend wanted to meet you to get a good look at the tattoo if that is ok? Yes, it is. Great Alice I think you need to call Bella's dad to let him know she will be away for a couple of days with us to go camping. Bella you can stay in Edwards's room or in the guest room if you like. Ok thanks.

That night when I went to go and lay down I told Edward that I was a little worried and I wanted to know what he thought. Well Bella you are going to have a birthday soon and from what I have understood from carlie you are descendant from the French kings, which would make you royalty. I understand, but what about Charlie? Bella we will figure this out together now I want you to get some rest so you need to go to asleep. I will be here if you need me. Trust me everything will be ok you will see.

The next day carlie and esme went to go pick up frank from the airport. When frank came in he looked at Bella in a daughter way that kind of freaked out her. Edward was in front of her to protect her just in case. Bella my name is frank and I am not here to hurt you in fact I am here to help. Edward stepped back but was still a little worried.

Bella I have a couple of questions for you. Ok do you ever get black out and when you come to you feel like you were somewhere else? Yeah, kid of. In these dreams do you feel or have you seen yourself use any type of magic? Yes, ok then what was it do you remember? Well there were a couple one was, black hole- able to absorb someone's energy. The second one was the ability to create living lightning Using this power; the user can create constructs made from living lightning, and the last was the ability to freeze people. Why do you ask? Bella may I see your tattoo? Bella pulled her shirt in the back down exposing her shoulder blade. "Just as I suspected Bella it looks like I am right. "You are the direct descent of the Merovingian king line" what does that mean for me?

Well in there was a book I read a few centuries ago that said something about the French kings that read "they all have a power that was passed down from each generation and stronger than the last. The sign of the descents would have that same mark that you have Bella." So that's why I asked you those questions. You don't have your powers yet but you will get them on your birthday if I am correct. It also comes from the dads genes. My dad doesn't have anything like that. Well it skips a generation. You are the first on in a few decades. Bella do you remember your grandma having that mark yes, come to think of it I do. Now do you remember her using any powers that she would call gifts? Yes, a little I remember one time I thought she moved something that I knew was too heavy for her to the other side of the room. She told me not to tell anyone. I can't believe I remembered that. Is your birthday in the next couple of days yes, ok well I am going to stay until then. I have a feeling that carlie and you will need me. Your dad may not understand what's going on, but from what I gather carlie is your second dad. That is correct. carlie do you mind if I stay a little longer? No, plus it will give us a chance to catch up I agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice of course was in charge of by birthday party. I told her the day before I didn't want one and her reply was "that I needed one especially now with everything going on". Ok and I let her do the rest.

My birthday came and I was so nervous of what was going to happen. Alice had to go into town but said "she would be back soon". Edward once again told me" everything would be ok and that I just needed to calm down". Fine I said.

I was talking to Alice on the telephone in the kitchen, which was on a little desk by the doorway that led into the dining room. From there one had a clear vision through the kitchen to the breakfast nook and to the large windows. I looked over at the windows and saw a bar of light; it wasn't a willowy shaft of light; it was a dense golden bar of light. There was nothing natural about it. I got panicky and told Alice what was going on. I don't know how long it was there, probably less than a minute. The point is that there was not one possible source of that light in the blackness at the back of Edwards's house. In that moment I fell straight to the ground. When I came too carlie was there. Be careful Bella you took quiet a spill. Do you want to tell us what happened? I was about to tell them, but then Alice came in the door at that same second". Carlie I saw Bella fall what's wrong"? Bella go on tell us what happened. I am not for sure all I know is I was talking to Alice on the telephone in the kitchen, and I looked over at the windows and saw a bar of light; it wasn't a willowy shaft of light; it was a dense golden bar of light. There was nothing natural about it carlie.

Carlie looked at his friend then back at Bella. It's already started. What has? Your power, it is said that when you see that light your powers are given to you. I don't feel any different, but you are you just don't know it yet. Frank will you help me with this gash on Bella's head? Yes, wait doesn't the smell bother you no, it does not. Since I too live off of animals I have become quiet immune to your sent although you're sent is one of a kind.

The next morning I woke up but not in Edward's room I woke up in carlies office. How did I get here Bella do you not remember? No, I don't well you hit your head and you saw the light do you remember? Yes, I remember a little now. It is coming back to me.

Carlie and frank started to tell me what was going to happen to me. It sounded a lot like changing into a vampire which I already had prepared for. I asked frank how he knew all of this. "Bella when you have lived as long as I have you will read texts and experience weird things such as these." I see and that would make you how old? Well let's just say I am a little older than the Volterea. At that moment Emmett decided to come up and try to scare me; however, I froze him right as he was going to touch me.

See Bella your powers came to you like I told you they would. Emmett UN froze at that moment then fell to the ground. "Bella when you used that power did you experience any pain"? Yes, a little why do you ask?" Well the first time you use each one of your powers you will feel a surge almost like a shock. I don't know why it happens it just does."

Frank do you think Bella should see if she can tap into all of her powers? Yes, carlie I think she should and what would be the best way to practice than in the woods with Emmett. After all he is the strongest out of all of you right? Yes he is.

Frank may I ask you a question yes, Bella what is it? Why me? Well like I have said before it's the blood line you come from that makes you have that power. Bella I know this is a lot to take in but, I can see you act much older than most people you age which is why I don't see you having a problem with controlling your power. Won't the voltera come for me in time I am sure but, I don't see why you won't be prepared for them when they do show up, and besides Alice is keeping track of them. Why don't you go and practice with Emmett I have to talk to your other dad.

Carlie can we talk yes, frank I have some time before my shift starts.

She is well beyond her years it's unlike I have ever seen before and you already know she is very special. You need to guard her she will be very important to the human race one day.

Frank she wants to be with Edward forever will that inferred with her destiny?

Well according to my reading I don't think so, and besides it was like she was born for this life.

I agree but, what about the change?

I don't think it will be a problem especially with all of her powers it will help her, and I actually think she will skip the whole new born stage. Really? Yes carlie like I have said she is very special and I can see from her past that you and esme are the really parents and not the ones she has now. She looks up to you like a dad you know that right.

Yes, but to have that conformation helps. I know esme thinks of her like a daughter I think more so than the others. Carlie I am going to move a little closer to you that way if you need me I will be here for your family. That sounds great I think the hospital has a few openings if you would like to come by later I will put in a good word for you and you can start. Sounds great!

The end for now!


End file.
